Alcoholimpics
by carlatovar2121
Summary: Bienvenidos a las Alcoholimpiadas 2018, es el momento de ponerse a prueba y de demostrar quienes son realmente, con una pequeña ayuda del alcohol. 16 personas, 4 equipos y un ganador, los Cullen si saben como organizar un evento deportivo. Mal summary, primera historia.


Disclaimer Claramente nada me pertenece, pero quiero divertirme un rato.

Bella POV

.

.

.

Sabia que me iba a arrepentir de haber dicho que si pero no pense que lo fuera hacer desde antes de llegar al lugar. Alice trataba de animarme contandome lo divertido que era todo y como en realidad no era tan grave porque habia mucha comida y estabamos todo el tiempo en movimiento, pero mi estomago parecia saber lo que le esperaba por lo que con cada palabra que salia de la boca de mi amiga este se cerraba un poquito más. Me sentía mareada y sabia bien que las curvas del camino hacia la casa de los Cullens no eran la razón.

Pude ver como Rosalie me sonreia através del espejo retrovisor sin apartar la mirada de la carretera por más de un par de segundos, sabia que ella se encontraba tan emocionada por el evento como Alice y en ese momento recordé la razón por la que habia aceptado venir. No podía hacerle el feo a mis dos mejores amigas y un poco de diversión " no me mataría " o al menos eso era lo que me habia asegurado Alice por lo menos unas 10 veces a lo largo de la semana. Era evidente que ya no habia forma de escaparme de esto, contaban conmigo y el número de participantes quedaba justo para formar cuatro grupos de cuatro, con dos "arbitros" que tenían excusas perfectas para no participar. Nunca pense que pudiera llegar a envidiar tanto a Mike y a Jessica.

Era un evento relativamente grande, por lo que la única opción viable era realizarlo en la mansión Cullen. Además, el principal organizador por lo que tenía entendido era Emmett Cullen; otra razón por la cual ninguna de nosotras podía faltar, siendo Emmett el novio de Rose y su hermano Jasper el novio de Alice. Los grupos no estaban formados aun pero tenía más que claro que probablemente no quedariamos en el mismo grupo, siendo los tres Cullens y Jacob los capitanes de cada equipo habian grandes probabilidades que no quedara con ninguna de la dos y evidentemente ellas no podrían quedar en un mismo grupo.

Pero eso no era lo que más me preocupaba en realidad, de hecho me habia parecido una magnifica idea lo de hacer que los cuatro chicos más grandes fueran los capitanes de los equipos, considerando que era la forma más justa de empezar la competencia. Lo que en realidad me preocupaba era que habia una probabilidad del 25% de que quedara en el equipo de Edward Cullen, posiblemente más considerando las mañas de sus hermanos y mis amigas. Y, lastimosamente, esa no era la peor probabilidad de la tarde. Buena parte de mí estaba bastante segura de que la probabilidad de que terminara la noche en condiciones deplorables y le demostrase a 17 personas el desastre de persona que soy era por lo menos de un 80%.

Ese último pensamiento seguramente cambio algo en mi expresión porque de la nada escuche como tanto Alice como Rose rompian en carcajadas, Rose mirandome de nuevo através del espejo retrovisor y Alice casi con medio cuerpo fuera del asiento, inclinandose desde el asiento del pasajero para poder verme desde más cerca.

\- ¡Dios Bella! No has tomado ni un solo trago y ya estas verde! – Dijo Alice mientras tomada mi rostro con una de sus pequeñas manitas- Tal vez estoy equivocada y esto si pueda matarte amiga.

Su comentario solo hizo que Rosalie riera aun más fuerte y yo no alcance a decir nada porque ya nos encontrabamos en la curva que daba entrada a la residencia Cullen, por lo que solo pude sonreirle a Alice, que me miraba suavemente a pesar de haberse estado riendo hacia solo un par de segundos.

En la casa ya habian otros tres carros parqueados (diferentes a los de los anfitriones)y una motocicleta. Todos habiamos acordado que lo mejor era quedarnos en la casa de los Cullen después de que se acabara el evento, por lo que no me extraño ver que todos habian venido en sus propios vehiculos. Al parecer eramos casi las últimas en llegar y eran tan solo las 2 de la tarde, faltaba aun 1 hora para que empezara la competencia.

\- Todo el mundo esta muy emocionado este año – dijo Rose con un poco de sorna, mientras parqueaba su carro en el único espacio que quedaba disponible en la bahía.

\- Eso parece- Contesto Alice mientras sacaba su telefono, seguramente para avisarle a Jasper que ya habiamos llegado – Pero eso solo lo hace más emocionante Rose! Las personas vienen con animos de ganar.

\- Sera un placer destrozar sus ilusiones.

No pude evitar reir ante ese comentario mientras me bajaba del auto. Rosalie era bastante competitiva y hoy venía más que dispuesta a ganar. Traía un top que leía "Cara de angel, higado de obrero" que en cualquier otra persona seria un chiste de mal gusto, pero en su caso era totalmente cierto. Si pudiera apostar y no participar, seguramente hubiese apostado por que el equipo de Emmett y ella serian los ganadores.

Ahora bien, si habia pensado que el nudo que se habia formado en mi estomago de camino era malo, fue mucho peor cuando entramos por la puerta del patio directamente a donde estaban todos, dandonos la bienvenida un gran letrero que leía "Alcoholimpiadas 2018".

 **Hola! Es mi primera historia después de mucho tiempo en FF como lectora. Espero que la idea les guste.**


End file.
